SasuSaku: Rockn' Out
by GettingAwayWithMurder
Summary: Sasuke's or Jacobys band has performed at the disturbed unsigned rock fest, and won the past 3 years in a row, lets try to make it 4! see who falls in love, and see who is stabbed in the back......
1. The Road To Rock

Will: Hey guys and girls, yea here is my second Fanfic!, If you want to see the other Fanfic I did search _SasuSaku High_, or type my penname _GettingAwayWithMurder, _but anyway this ones entitled _SasuSaku: Rockn' Out, _Its about sasuke and his , underground band,but the story is completly about Sasuke and Sakura, but heres your pre-story warning, the first chapter is not really about his band at all, mostly it is just about Sasuke's and Sakura's past together, so the next chapter is all about his bands and is entitled "Battle of the mother funkin' bands" anyway here ya go with chap 1, dont be affraid to review, enjoy!

SasuSaku: Rockn' Out

-------------------------------------

Sasuke...Sasuke honey wake up, today is a special day...

Sasukes eyes cracked open, only to see his loving mother smiling down at him

"Good morning mommy" sasuke said with a yawn

"Good morning honey" his mother answered back

Sasuke loved his mom, because she was always so kind and loving towards him"

"Do you know what today is?"

"No" he aswered witha puzzled look

"Today is your 5th birthday " his mother continued "Ive already invited all your little friends over, so you guys can play together"

"I love you mommy" says Sasuke with a smile

"I love you too honey, now, C'mon lets get you into the bathtub so you can wash up"

"Ok mommy"

---About 30 minutes later sasuke is sitting on the floor in his room, playing with his _Lego's, _when his older brother Itachi (13 years old) walked into his room---

"Ah theres my foolish little brother" he said kicking and destroying the castle he just built

"ITACHI THAT WAS MY CASTLE" screamed sasuke

"Get over it" said itachi with a sneer

"MOMMY!!!"

"What is it dear" his mother said coming ito the room

"I...Itachi, ruined my castle" sasuke cryed

'Itachi uchiha, play nice with your brother" his mother said with a scowl on her face

"Sorry mom" itachi said

"Dont apologize to me, apologize to your brother"

"Im sorry brat"

"ITACHI" yelled his mother

"Ok,..Im sorry sasuke" said itachi though he was hating every minute of it

"Now was that so ha...

_**DING DONG**_ (Doorbell)

"Ah thats probbly the Haruno family"

"Y, You mean sakuwa is hear?" asked sasuke, who cannot pronounce the "R" in sakura's first name

"Yes dear, itachi, leave your brother and his friends alone"

"yes mom, is uh kisame comming?" (Itachis best friend)

"Yes itachi" she said going down the stairs

Itachi and sasuke could hear her mother downstairs

"Oh, hello Mr, and Mrs Haruno" she greeted

"Wheres Sasuke?" came a familer voice.

"Yes, he's in his room honey"

"Your a real brat you know that sasuke?" itachi said, looking at his little brother

"Well your a stupid face" sasuke fired back (because for some reason little kids thnk thats a good insult)

"When Kisame comes, were going to lock you into the closet again" itachi sneered "and with all of your little friends" he added

----Sasuke remembered the last time he did that, it was about 2 months ago, sasuke got to go see a movie with the Haruno family, and of course Itachi was jelouse, so his mother let him invite one friend over for the day, he invited Kisame of course, who then helped itachi push sasuke into the closet and lock him in there but putting a chair against the door, sasuke screamed for 15 minutes untill his mom relized he was trapt in the closet, so ever since then Kisame has not been over, today will be his first time back----

"No you wont, ill tell mommy" sasuke said rebuilding his castle

"I bet you will you little brat" sneered Itachi

"Sasuke!" came a familer voice

Sasuke tured to see sakura (5 years old) standing in the doorway holding her teddy baer that she named "Cherry"

"Sakuwa!" sasuke said with a huge smile on his face

"Tch, my retarded brother and his gay little friends" sneered itachi, who then walked down the hallway and into his room slamming the door behind him.

"Whats Wonge with him?" asked sakura who could not pronounce the "R" in wronge yet

"He's just being a stupid face" said sasuke

Sasuke and sakura laughed

---The party lasted about 30 to 45 minutes, all of sasukes friends came over, and Itachi and Kisame were not alowed in sasukes room, Sasuke's cake was chocolate with white frosting that said "Happy Birthday Sasuke" writen on it, witch everyone munched away at happily, afterwitch, sasuke got to open all his gifts, Naruto gave him a stuffed fox, Neji gave him a "_Pokemon_" videogame for his _gameboy, _Garaa gave him more _Lego's, _His parents gave him some clothes and a skateboard, and Sakura gave him _Guitar Hero 2 _the video game for his _playstation 2, _little did she know giving him that game would later inspire sasuke to create his own metal band, and that would change the rest of his life---

---Little did sasuke know, his father who was in the military got stationed far, far away, meaning sasuke would have to move,---

---Two months after the party, sasuke woke up to find all of his toys packed up neatly in several boxes---

"Mommy whats going on?" asked sasuke at first sight of his mother

"Honey we have to move away" answered his mother sadily

"Why?"

"Because..." his mther couldent explain it to sasuke so she told him that, his father had to get a new job, far away, witch sasuke dident like

"Well can I go play at sakuwa's house one more time" cryed sasuke

His mother sighed

"I'll call and ask them" she said

---After explaining the situation to the Haruno family, they said it was ok---

Saukra was playing in her room when sasuke showed up

"Hewwo sakuwa" sasuke said

"What are you doing here sasuke?"

"Im moving away" sasuke said bursting into tears

"..." sakura started to cry

----After about 15 minutes of crying, sakura dryed her tears----

"I will miss you sasuke" she cryed

"Bye sakuwa" he cryed back

"I...I...wove you sasuke..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stioped crying

"C'mon sasuke" said sasukes mother walking into the room

"BUT I DONT WANNA GO" cryed sasuke

"I'll give sakura's parents our new phone number so u can talk to her when we get their...

---And that was it, that would be the last time they saw each other for 14 years---

------------------------------------------

**Sakura:**

After sasuke moved sakura dident make any new friends for about 3 years

At the age of eight she met Ino, who would become her best friend

At the age of 12 sakura found her first boy friend, who was a boy by the name of chris

At the age of 13 chris gave her, her first kiss

Two months after that chris and sakura broke up

She is now 19 years old

But all this time sakura NEVER forgot sasuke, and dreamed that one day they would meet again

------------------------------------------

**Sasuke:**

At the age of 7 learned to play the guitar

At the age of 11 sasuke had forgot sakura completely

He met his first girlfriend (Sara) at the age of 13

They broke up when sasuke was 14

Age of 15, Itachi got into a car crash that took his life, Itachi was 23

Also at the age of 15 sasuke started his first band "Tomarrows a Cold night"

The band consited of Sasuke (Vocals), Matt (Lead guitar), Cj (Backup Guitar), David (Bass Guitar) and aaron (Drums),

At The age of 16 sasuke and his band mates got into a huge argument, and broke up the band

Then at 17 years old, sasuke convinced his old childhood buddies to move to the land of the waves with him

Sasuke graduated highschool, and followed his dream to be rockstar

He is now 19 years old

----------------------------------------

Will: there you go, I hope you liked it, chap 2 will come out soon!!, please review


	2. Battle Of The Mother Funking Bands

SasuSaku: Rockn' Out Chap 2 (Battle Of The Mother Funking Bands)

"Sasuke...Your brother Itachi...he died today..." said a normally warm voice, but today is was cold and cracking

"Hmp, serves that jerk right..."sasuke said

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" screamed his mother..."DON"T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR BROTHER!, IF YOU DIED TODAY INSTEAD OF HIM HE WOULD BE EMOTIONALLY TORN TO SHREDS!"

"Somehow I highly doubt that.."sasuke sneered

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" his mother yelled

"Its his own fought he street raced while he was drunk..."

"SASUKE!" screamed his mother "SASUKE UCHIHA..."

"SASUKE...SASUKE...DUDE WAKE THE FUCK UP..."

-- Sasuke's eyes snapped open

"Dude, were here" said the voice coming from the drivers side of the car

"..? Where?" sasuke said rubbing his eyes

"Dude, are you a fucking retard?" said a boy with spickey blonde hair and a nose ring

"Fuck you naruto" Sasuke said, looking out the window of the car

-- Sasuke and his band "Maggots n' Snakes" who consisted of Sasuke (lead vocals, lead guitar), Sasukes best friend Neji (Lead Guitar, backup vocals), Naruto (Drums, Backup vocals) & gaara (Bass Guitar), the band has drove across the country to perform at one the biggest performances for un-labled bands, "The Disturbed Rockfest"

"So were in Tampa Florida?" asked gaara from the back seat

"yea" Answered neji who was sitting directly beside him

-- Naruto pulled the Ford mustang, up to the front gates

"Band name?" asked the guy working at the controls

"Maggots n' Snakes" naruto said into the microphone

"Drive through" said the lasy worker

-- The gate opened and naruto drove through

"Our parking spots are B25 through B30, dumbass" said sasuke

"I know that asshole" Naruto fired back

-- Naruto pulled into spot B25  
-- A Black RV pull side ways into the remaining four spots (This is for sasuke's band to sleep in and store their instruments in over night)

-- A boy with short black spickey hair got out of the RV

"Good driving shino, you almost scratched my Mustang" said sasuke jokingly

"Im kinda surprised you let naruto drive it" shino said back

"Eh, I have dumbass insurance" sasuke said punching shino in the arm

-- Shino is sasuke's cousin, and the band manager

"Dude there is some fuckin' hot-ass chicks here" said naruto as his nose began to bleed

"Calm-down whore seeker" muttered neji

"Neji's right, we need to practice before the show tonight" said sasuke

-- The show consisted of three rounds, night one elimination starts with 20 bands performing, 10 of those bands will be eliminated depending on how the crowd likes or dislikes them nigh two elimination eliminates 5 more band based on the the crowd like or dislike and night three elimination will leave one band left (the winner) this elimination is based off of the crowds like or dislike and the judges like or dislike (the judges will be famous rock stars ex: ozzy osbourne)

"I would fuck the hell outta her" naruto said daydreaming

-- Sasuke rolls his eyes and steps inside the RV

"Yo, sasuke, you wanna head down to the bar?" asked naruto with a nosebleed

"Yea ill go with you" sasuke answered, "YO NEJI!"

"What sasuke?"

"Im heading down to the bar with naruto" sasuke said giving a wave to neji over his shoulder

"Awww, is it your mandate sasuke?" neji teased

"Fuck off man"

-- 15 minutes later

-- Naruto pulled the door to the bar open and walked inside the noisy area

"Well HELLO LADIES" naruto said with a sly smile

-- Sasuke walked to the bar and sat in a chair

"Ill take a scotch " sasuke said

"Arent you a little younge?" asked the 20 - year old bar tender

"Arent you to fucking hot to be working in a bar?" sasuke said with a sly smerk

"hey your in that band ""Maggots n' Snakes"" right? she asked handing him the drink your name is jacoby right?

((We all know sasuke's real name is well...sasuke, but his stage name is jacoby, witch his the name of his hero jacoby shaddix the lead vocalist for sasukes favorite band "Papa Roach"

"Yea"

"This is what your 4th time coming here?"

"yea, we actually won the last 3 in a row" sasuke said proudly "And how exactly did you know that?"

"Because last year when you were here, you fucked me remember?"

"Krystine!" sasuke exclaimed

"Yea thats me"

"oh my god, you never called me"

"I know I had a boyfriend and he was way to over protective"

"Ah that sucks" sasuke said looking at his drink

"You single?" she asked

"Why yes I..." sasuke smerked "Hey you wanna go for a ride with me later?"

"Can't sorry my shift dont end untill 2:30 AM" she said sulkingly

"AH, well I must be going the loser with blonde spiked hair over there is my drummer"

"Ah ok, hey stop back later, we can talk"

"ok cool" sasuke said taking a last sip of his drink then getting naruto out of there

-- Sasuke was pulling Naruto away by the arm when...BAM  
-- Sasuke ran into a girl with brunet hair and three ear piercings

"Yo, I am so sorry" sasuke said helping her back up

"Oh its ok" the girl said

-- Sasuke coulden't help but look into her eyes

"You have beautiful eyes" said the girl

-- Sasukes mouth droped, he was about to say the same thing

"Hi my names Tifa" said the girl

"Tifa?"

"Well my names is Tiffiny but my friends call me Tifa"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jacoby"

"That name sounds so familer..., where would i know you from?"

"Did I fuck you last year?"

"No this is my first year coming here" the girl said "But we can make up for last year" she said biting her lip

"Oh I'd like that" said sasuke wrapping his arms around her waist

"SASU...I mean,...JACOBY, WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!! NOW!!!" screamed naruto

"Why?"

"I was grabbing some girls ass when her big ass bicker boyfriends came around the corner and he wants me dead!" naruto explained franticly

"Shit, well i gotta go Tifa...uh, can i have your number?'

-- she pulled out a blue sharpie and wrote her cell phone number on his hand

"Bye baby" she said blowing him a kiss

-- Naruto and sasuke dashed out of the door and to their RV

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke exclaimed

"WHAT?"

"I WAS ABOUT TO GET SOME PUSSY WHEN YOU HAD TO GO FUCK AROUND WITH SOME DUDES GIRL!"

"I WAS GOING TO GET PUSS TOO SASUKE BUT THEN HE SHOWED UP"

-- Sasuke then smacked Naruto on the back of the head

-- There was a distant sound of a motorcycle starting up

"Oh SHIT here he comes" yelled naruto franticly

"Quick behind this car" said sasuke

-- they dived behind the car he the crazed boyfriends drove speeding buy

"Quick lets get to the RV the show starts in a hour" muttered sasuke

Next chaper spoiler: Chap 3 (Battle Of The Bands Ep2: The Show): sasukes band performs and sasuke runs into tifa "" you know what they say all work and no play makes sasuke a dull asshole


	3. Battle Of The Bands Ep 2 The Show

Will: oh yea chap 3 is out!! in this chap it will be told mostly from Tifa's piont of view, if you dont kno who tifa is, go back and read chap 2 again, thanks 4 readin so far, and please review 

SasuSaku: Rockn' Out, Chap 3 "Battle Of The Bands Ep 2 The Show"

---------------------------------

"Are you ready for tonight?" asked a black haired girl by the name of sam

"Yea, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, and put my piercings in, so i'm ready for the show tonight" said Tifa looking in a mirror

"She means, did you pack condoms?" said a blonde haired girl, who was siting by the window of their hotel room

"Shut the hell up" sneered Tifa

"Is that a yes?" toyed the blonde haired girl

"I said shut up" said Tifa, throwing a hair brush at her

"Ow, hey don't get mad at me cause u diden't get laid earlier"

"She has a point" said sam, "I mean, we saw you talking to that Jacoby-guy earlier, we saw the lust in your eyes"

"Whatever lets just go" said tifa, walking out of the room

--Tifa walked into the elevator, and hit the "Down" button, holding the door for her friends--

"You got out tickets tifa?" asked sam

"Yea I got em' right here" said tifa pulling the 3 tickets out of her pockets

"Do you have the condoms?"

"Your mad cause I have a chance with him, and you don't"

"No"

"yes you are"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the blonde

DING - Bottom floor

--Tifa then walked though the lobby, giving the janitor a little wave, she opened the door, walking into the bright sun--

-------------------------------------

"Yo sasuke, you got my drum sticks?" asked naruto franticly "I need em"

"No slut I don't have your fucking drum sticks" answered sasuke, who as you can tell, was a little on edge

"Found em" yelled naruto from the back room of the RV

"Good lets go, our performance is 9th so we got about 30 more minutes to practice before out turn" neji said walking out of the RV.

"We waited long enough to get ready huh?" sneered gaara

"We REALLY don't need to put up with your shit tonight" said sasuke, putting a lot of anger into the word "Really",

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and gaara walked out of he RV into the parking lot where they were greeted by some fans, 2 red head girls to be exact

"OH MY GOD, WE LOVE YOU GUYS" screamed the first red-head

"ca...can we have your autograph" studdered the second red-head

"I could get used to this" sasuke said with a sly smile...

------------------------------------

a light blue chevy Impala pulled into a tight parking spot

"Geeze, ya think they could make these spots a little smaller?" sneered tifa as she climbed out of the drivers side of her car

"I hope not" says sam, "I can barely get out of the car now!"

-Tifa and her friend walk up to the opening gates

"Tickets please" asked the older woman at the ticket booth, not once looking up from her people magazine

- Tifa handed her the tickets and they walked inside the small bar/concert hall where the performance would be happening

One opening the door, they were greeted with the smells of alcohol and axe body spray

Tifa and her friend suffled to the front of the crowd as posibble

A older man in his late 40's walked onto stage...

"Testing one, one two" he say tapping on the microphone

"ok, welcome the the 31st anual disturbed, unsigned Rock-fest "ok we have 20 bands here tonight!, 10 of witch will be eliminated, tomarrow 5 more will be eliminated and the the third night only 1 will remain!"

after that the crowd burst out in cheers

"heres how the eliminations will take place" the man continued "a band will walk out here, set up and play a song, after the the crowed will vote for an encore, if the crowd votes yes to an encore then the band is safe if the vote no then they are emilinated, this will continue till only 10 bands remain"  
"Without further adu heres are first act whoeverismine!"

here is the scoreboard

((Sorry guys i dident feel like writing lyrics for this part of the chapter))

1st band (eliminated) 2nd band (moved on) 3rd band (eliminated) 4th band (moved on) 5th band (moved on) 6th band (moved on) 7th band (eliminated) 8th band (eliminated) 9th band...

"Ok the next band is called "Maggots n' Snakes"

Sasuke walk onto stage and the crowd burst into cheers,

"Sup?, this is jacoby" sasuke said into the mic, using his stage name

"This is where the shit gets heavy"

The crowd by this time is freaking out

sasuke turns around "Are you fags ready yet?" ralking to naruto, gaara, and neji

they nod, and sasuke turns back around

"Ok this song is called "where did i go wronge?" hope ya like it"

the song started with a heavy drum line started by naruto

--------------------------------------------

"ok" said sasuke, who was loving every second of this

"I need some help from you guys"

"When i say george bush,... you say fuck off ok?"

sasuke was on of the guys that could get the crowd exited

"George bush"  
"Fuck off"

"George bush"  
"Fuck off"

"ok when i say now? you say GO!" ok?"

"Now"  
"GO"

"Now"  
"Go"

"Alright lets put it all together"

"George bush"  
"FUCK OFF"  
"George bush"  
"Fuck off"  
"NOW"  
"GO"

"Now"  
"Go"  
...

"NOW?" GO!

"1, 2,...1,2,3,4!"

then the guitars and bass burst into a heavy metal rift -  
--Tifa by this point was jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd

"Oh my god" screamed the blonde

"What?" asked tifa

"I take back what I said,...Jacoby is VERY hot"

"You bitch"  
-------------------------------------------

sasukes voice began to echo from the microphone

"I turn to my girl"  
"She turned away"  
"I ask her, whats on your mind"  
"He eyes i cant find"

"What did i do this time"  
"some unforgivable crime"  
"whatever it is i apologize"  
"And to my suprize"  
"She walks away"  
"Babe, please stay"  
"at least thats what i wanted to say"

"But I said, Thats right walk away"  
"i dont need you anyway"

"why the fuck did i say that"  
"Was it fiction or was is fact"

"babe, What The Fuck did i do to you"  
"What The Fuck did i do to you"  
"Im screamin What the fuck did i do to you?"

"Where did i go wronge?

"So i sit here all alone"  
"and groan"  
"Sitting on my ass"  
"On these shardes of glass"  
"That has become every waking moment of my life"

"I ran into her at the mall"  
"I tell her, I need her to call"  
"I need to here her voice again"  
"she says its over, goodbye untill the end"

"she walks away, with another guy"  
"He thinks hes so good, he thinks he's so sly"  
"here comes the anger again"  
"I want to punch his face in"

"i watched em walk away"

"where did i go wronge?"

"A week later there is a knock on my door"  
"there she is shes broken, down to her core"  
"she falls into my arms"

"shes crying"  
"and I know inside shes dying"  
"She says he cheated on me"  
"It opened my eyes, so now i see"  
"where i went wronge"  
-----------------------------------------------

"HELL YEA" screams tifa

-- she was lost in the moment

The older man walks onto the stage again wrapping his arm around sasuke's shoulders

"Encore?"

"YES, YES, YES" the crowd echoed

sasukes band got offstage and went to there RV where a crowd of fangirls were there

"oh my god your so talented" screamed one as sasuke signed her shirt

-Tifa found herself at the bar inside the performance hall

"can i get you something ma'am asked krystine

"ummmm, you have anything with cherry's in it?"

"well we have a cherry tea"

"Whats that?"

"Its a sweet tea, with a hint of cherry in it"

"ill take that"

"So, what was your favorite performance?"

"hmm, snakes n' maggots"

"Ah Jacoby's band, yea they tend to be a crowd favorite"

"I bet, he's really hot"

"I know"

"Do you know him personally?"

"you could say that, heres your tea"

"OH M Y GOD ITS Jacoby" screamed some girls from across the room

Tifa and Krystine, turned to see sasukes and his band walk in, who was instantly bombarded by fans

"nows your chance babe" said krystine pointing to sasuke

Tifa jumped up a walk to him

"Jacoby?"

sasuke turned around

"oh hi tifa"

"you remembered my name"

"Nope, i couldent forget a face like that"

---tifa smiles

"you wanna head up to my room, and uh..."

"Introduce ourselfs" sasuke finished

--Tifa's mind was racing, this would only be the secound time shes ever had sex, the first time with her old boyfriend, before she knew it they were in her room, she locked to door behind her

sasuke was kissing her neck, taking off her shirt

about 45 minutes later tifa was on her back orgasiming, sasuke still on top of her

(sorry, had to edit sum out...pervs)

she soon drifted off to sleep  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will: you know whats ironic? earlier today i posted sumthing about now being able to write lyrics, then after i posted it, i was able to write lyrics...weird, anyway hope ya liked it chap 4 out soon


	4. Your Vanity It Seems Has Served You Well

Sup? this is will Aka _Gettingawaywithmurder _

I have started on sasusaku rockn' out chap 4 "Sakura...is that you?" BUT i made a change in the fist couple of chapters, re-read them to see what it is or just read this...

Sasukes stage name is now Jacoby, to covor his identity

ok there you go so, in the new chap when some one refers Jacoby they are talking about sasuke, anywho chap 4 be up soon, thanks for reading and dont be affraid to leave a review

_Gettingawaywithmurder_


End file.
